User talk:Umrpoolboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clash of the Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Colbaeus' Kobold Enhancer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aexon (Talk) 03:39, April 28, 2012 You're making too many changes in a row You should ask an admin if the "used in crafting" section should be added to all those cards. The "thanks" message from Aexon above was an automated message from your first edit. Mbomb007 04:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) First of all, when you message someone, put 4 '~' in a row at the end to leave a signature. Second, all those edits could be put in a SINGLE page on which cards are used in what crafting. The knowledge base should be easily accessible, and anyone looking for crafting recipes would look on a page about crafting recipes. Mbomb007 04:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm an admin, and I think it's fine. It might be a bit tricky to update if, say, Nexus recipes were added at a rate of 1/day, but with our current 'discovery' rate I think it's fine. All of our 'standards' are people having neat ideas and implementing them. This is not something we want to discourage. Sure, you could put everything on one page, but this doesn't work the same way -- we could, hypothetically, put all enemy decks on one page, and then list below the decks the enemies that have those decks. But this wouldn't be as useful as what we currently do. Current use case I can see: someone goes on HTK, observes it's a boss drop, thinks "hey, neat card", sees it can be used to craft spirit ward, decides to actually go for it. Maybe I'm drafting, and decide to look up all the cards on the limited time I have -- and I see one is in a recipe! Guess I'll go for that, if nothing else strikes me. Additionally: badges are just pixels, edit counts are just numbers. Assume good faith -- sure, I've seen a few blog posts that appeared to be just for the badges, but constructive edits are simple to make. In short, welcome Umrpoolboy. Hope you decide to stick around :)--Ryo Sangnoir 09:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ryo, Thank you for your comment. I realize that this setup isn't the most efficient, especially when the nexus changes. However, I do not see a better way. If there was a way to link to a certain section of another wiki page, that would work well because you could make a single change and all the linked pages would change too (similar to a database query system). But, I do not know of a way to do this. I'll see what I can think of.Umrpoolboy 17:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Follow-up Since this is going on, I'm wondering: do you have all the card ingredients done? As in - did you change every known card that is an ingredient in a craft recipe? Mbomb007 18:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) No. I'm about half way done. As of this message I've gotten through 'Mirror rorriM'. I've been working on it a little at a time when I'm free (mostly waiting for brawls I want). Good call on adding the catagories to each. That also helps in making cards easier to find.Umrpoolboy 22:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) When you are adding your categories, could you please put them above the card analysis? Aexon 22:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, please don't put such a big gap between the how to obtain table and used in crafting table. Pressing enter once is enough. Aexon 23:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean "Card Analysis"? I see "Card Effect" and "Card Description" catagories, but no card analysis.Umrpoolboy 23:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I went back and removed all the End Line's from the additions. Umrpoolboy 23:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Some card pages like Alchemist have card analysis on them Aexon 23:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC)